


Those who work in glass houses

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [10]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor in Horatio's glass office at the lab. Desk sex. Written because of a tongue-in-cheek comment on my livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who work in glass houses

Mac stood in the hall of the Miami-Dade Crime lab and looked around. There was no one in the halls and he was positive no one had seen him come in. It was good because it gave him a chance to stand in the dark hallway off to one side and study the office and man in front of him.

The Miami labs didn't so much have walls as large windows. It was good – hotter than hell sometimes – but it meant that it was easier to see what was going on throughout the entire lab. Mac knew that the lieutenant liked it that way. He was a very hands-on supervisor who always wanted to know exactly what was happening in "his" lab at all times.

But at the same time for the poor lover who wanted nothing more than to surprise his partner with lunch and sex – not necessarily in that order – the window walls were a major headache. Did he mention the problems presented? Mac had long entertained thoughts of his red headed lover spread out on the desk completely naked, leaking erection pointing up towards the ceiling just calling out to be licked and sucked and then claiming said lover on the desk. The problems involved in such an endeavor were so numerous that Mac had lost count. Neither of them wanted to be watched while they were making love. They were fairly sure that most of the lab employees (Mac wasn't too sure about Calleigh, Alexx and Speed) wanted to see the two of them naked for any reason. Horatio's office didn't have walls, it had windows. The desk was dead center of the office and there were no plants or other decorations that they could use to provide any kind of cover for their activities. And did he mention the windows? Mac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to get worked up, but not in frustration. At least not until Horatio had him tied to their bed and was teasing him. That sort of frustration was a good thing. Very, very good to Mac's way of thinking.

So he was stuck. Mac had lube in his pocket and was more than ready to use it on Horatio, but he kept coming back to windows. Very large, very clear and very visible – or invisible – windows surrounding Horatio's desk.

It wasn't even an option for Mac to crawl under the desk and blow Horatio while his lover was working. Horatio had gone for a desk that let him stretch out his legs so there wasn't really a back panel on it. Everyone who walked past would be able to see Mac under there and what he was doing.

Finally he just sighed and stepped out of his dark hallway, crossed over and slipped into Horatio's office. "Tell me again why you wanted glass everywhere?"

"So I can keep everyone safe," Horatio replied with a smile. "What's in the bag?"

"Your lunch," Mac replied. "You need to eat something because I have a feeling that you've been in the field all day and neglected the sandwich you brought with you."

"Actually I gave it to Speed," Horatio said. "He forgot to pack something and Alexx was on the warpath about his eating habits."

"She should be on the warpath about yours," Mac muttered. "Are you at a place you can take a break?"

"I suppose," Horatio said. "You didn't have to do this, Mac."

"Yes I did," Mac said. He handed over the bag and leaned on the desk.

Horatio inhaled sharply and glanced down at Mac's crotch. "Someone is crazy," he murmured as he took the apple out of the bag. "We're surrounded by glass here, Mac. What would happen if Stetler walked by?"

"He could take notes," Mac said. "Maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk all the time if he actually managed to sleep with someone."

"I did not need that particular image in my head," Horatio said. "But I do happen to know that my team is out in the field for another hour and all the lab techs went to lunch together. There's no one here at the moment, Mac. Just the two of us."

"You really want to do this?"

"There are other places I can work," Horatio said. "But does it have to be my desk?"

"Horatio, you don't know how many fantasies I have about you and your desk," Mac replied. He started to carefully take the stacks of folders off the desk and set them on the floor where they wouldn't be knocked over. "I'll admit these blasted windows didn't play into them at all, but I really want to add this one to our book of things we've done."

"Tell me one of them," Horatio said. He leaned back in his chair and took a bite of the apple, letting the juice run slowly down his chin.

Mac grinned, leaned in and licked his lover clean. "I don't know which one is my favorite," he said. "All I know is that I want you on your desk and my cock buried in your ass as soon as possible."

"How much clothing do we need to take off?" Horatio asked.

"Enough so that I can get at you."

"Such a romantic," Horatio said shaking his head. "No wonder you're so desperate."

"If my lover wouldn't keep pulling doubles I wouldn't be so desperate," Mac said. "I'll buy you flowers and candy later."

"What if I want them now?"

"H, have you always been this difficult or are you doing this on purpose?"

"It's rather hard to be this difficult by accident," Horatio snickered. He tossed the apple into the trash, stood up and pulled Mac in against him. Mac moaned softly as their bodies came into contact through far too many layers of clothes. "You're so very ready for me, Mac. Would you like me to just drop my slacks, bend over and rest on the desk? Or would you like me to hop up on the desk and spread my legs open for you?"

"Keep this up and you won't get anything," Mac growled as he pulled Horatio's head in for a kiss. He pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth and quickly took possession of it. Horatio's long fingers danced along Mac's back and up along his neck into his hair where they tangled. Both moaned as their tongues slid and played together. While he was busy mapping out his lover's mouth, Mac's fingers slid up to Horatio's shoulders and slowly pushed off the black suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind them. Next his slowly undid the shirt buttons on Horatio's midnight blue dress shirt and pushed it off as well. "Brace your weight on the desk."

Horatio carefully freed his hands from his lover's hair and let them fall behind him, catching and holding his weight as Mac slowly trailed kisses and nips down his neck to his chest. Horatio threw his head back and he groaned when Mac's mouth closed down over his left nipple and started sucking harshly. After a soft nip, Mac trailed kisses across Horatio's chest to his other nipple and spent some time teasing it as well. 

Mac had his weight balanced on his left hand, which was next to Horatio's hips on the desk, while his right was busy tormenting the bulge that had formed in Horatio's black slacks. Horatio's groans gave way to moans as the teasing fingers grew bolder until Mac finally took pity on his lover and lowered the zipper, fingers slipping inside to play and stroke the heat they found inside.

"Mac, now," Horatio moaned, his hips pushing up into Mac's hand. "I need to feel you in me so bad."

"Need to be in you," Mac replied. He reluctantly pulled back and helped Horatio to his feet only to turn him around. "Keep both your hands on the desk, H."

"Quickly," Horatio said. He pushed back against his lover.

"Do you want me to prep you?" Mac asked as he unbuttoned both Horatio's slacks and his shorts.

"I'm still good from this morning," Horatio replied.

Mac frowned. "This morning?"

"In the shower," Horatio admitted, flushing a little. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I needed something inside me badly."

"Next time wake me up," Mac said. He slapped Horatio's ass and reached into his pocket for the lube he'd stashed there. "I can always go back to bed after you leave for work."

"If I'd woken you up I wouldn't have made it to work today," Horatio said with certainty as two fingers slid into his body. "That feels so good, Mac."

"I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you," Mac replied. He slicked the lube over his erection and shifted into place. "Remember, no moving your hands, Horatio. No matter what."

"Do it," Horatio said. He let his head drop as his lover thrust into his ass, the stretch and burn shooting straight to his cock. "Mac."

"You're so good," Mac moaned as he started moving. He wrapped his hands around Horatio's hips to hold him in place as he thrust firmly into his lover's body. It took a couple of changes in the angle but Horatio finally bit his lip to keep from crying out as the head of Mac's cock ran over his prostate. Mac knew when he hit it because Horatio's body tensed and he pushed back against his lover trying to take him deeper.

Mac released Horatio's right hip and slid his hand up to pinch one of the nipples he'd been tormenting. He wouldn't be able to forget how Horatio had made him come just by playing with his nipples one night while they were watching a TV movie and Mac had yet to try and return the favor. But he knew where Horatio had hidden the pen vibrator and made a mental note to dig it out when Horatio got home that evening.

"More," Horatio was murmuring as he pushed back against Mac. "More, more, more, Mac. I need to feel you explode in me. Come apart for me."

"You're not calling the shots here, Horatio," Mac panted slowing down a little. "I am and I'll tell you when you can come."

"So hot," Horatio said. He turned his head and looked back at Mac. "So good."

Mac used every single ounce of strength he had to stop completely when he was buried to the hilt in Horatio's ass. He slowly counted to ten before pulling back and thrusting forward just as he pinched Horatio's nipple sharply and bit down on his back. Horatio's body jolted but, much to Mac's amazement, didn't climax. Mac kept moving and just before he came, he leaned in and whispered one word to Horatio. "Now."

Horatio's back arched as his climax surged through him, his semen splattering the desk under him as well as his chest and Mac's hand. Mac buried his face against Horatio's back as he came, flooding Horatio with his come.

The lovers collapsed down together on the desk. Horatio recovered first enough to push back with his hips, tightening his body around his lover's cock. Mac chuckled. "Not for an hour or so, H," he sighed. "I don't have your energy."

"Spoilsport," Horatio muttered. He sighed as Mac slid out of him. "But now I do suppose I have a good reason to get this paperwork done and get home early."

"I thought you always did," Mac said. He reached into the lunch bag and pulled out a plug. "So you don't make a mess of your suit pants."

Horatio groaned as the toy was inserted. He had planned to go to the shower and wash as much of Mac's semen out of him as possible, but this was kinkier and dirtier and brought his cock back to life. Mac noticed Horatio's problem and dropped to his knees. "I can't leave you wanting, can I?"

"Mac," Horatio whispered as his lover started sucking on his almost painfully until he came again, this time falling back onto the desk.

"Tasty," Mac said as he licked his lips. "Get dressed, Horatio. You still have a team to work with."

"I need to see about getting a different office," Horatio said. 

"Yeah, you do," Mac grinned.


End file.
